KnightZ (Guild)
The KnightZ of Hypixel, were a Cops and Crims guild founded on November 1st, 2015 by Dave14david, NotohoftheNether (more commonly known as NotohandhisM4), and AlphaMatrixGamig. Origin/Pre-Founding In September 2015, Notoh1996 (later to be known as NotohoftheNether and NotohandhisM4) met Dave14david, an ExCal member in a Cops and Crims game. Dave told Notoh about his guild, and Notoh immediately wanted to join. However, a month later when Notoh and Dave were kill grinding together so Notoh could have enough kills to tryout, Dave was kicked from ExCal. It was then Dave who proposed to found a new guild with his friend AlphaMatrixGamig, which they ended up naming KnightZ. Early Guild (Pre-Update) The KnightZ, led by Notoh and Dave as co-owners, recruited good players they could find ingame, no matter the stats. Notoh later said that their mentality was "Hey, if a player can impress us and wants to join us, that is the kind of player we want in our guild and that's the kind of player we invite." With this they gained a variety of players (Among them, MagicFoxLover, Luke_and_Drome (later to be known as OfficerLuke), GamerPro101, SilverScarab and Minersdlextreme) who would later grow to be well respected within the guild, albeit not very well known as The KnightZ with the exception of their leaders were not active on the forums. Early GvGs The KnightZ, trying to get wellknown, challenged various guilds they thought that were of an equal skill level with them. Intensity were the first of these guilds to accept, and did beat KnightZ, albeit it was KnightZ's first GvG (And first PvP as well for the majority of their players). KnightZ learning from this challenged 2legit2quit and won 2-0 vs them. After this, Onyxia, founded by an Ex-KnightZ Member (__Smith__) challenged KnightZ. This GuildvsGuild had only 1 map played, as most of Onyxia were not available to play more matches as major delays were experienced in the match. KnightZ took this map 5-0 with 2 stand-ins from Tense. Mid Guild (Post-Update) History Shortly after the update, KnightZ faced off against ExCal II in a GuildvsGuild. This ended up being their first and only loss after the guilds first GvG as they lost 3-0, however most KnightZ members used this as training for Fooey's planned upcoming tournament. The KnightZ were invited to the Invitational 2 Tournament in February by Fooey,They accepted, and then were matched up in Group A with Remmi, Intensity and Notorious Hackrz facing Remmi in their first match. The match was very controversial, as despite KnightZ winning the majority of maps, the discount/redo of Alleyway by KnightZ (who cited their skype and Minecraft's crashing as a reason for doing so) was ruled against them by the officials and thus they lost by default to Remmi. This brought them into a loser's bracket match vs Intensity, their guilds historic rival. KnightZ, ended up winning the series 3-0 (5-3 Temple, 5-1 Overgrown, 5-0 Temple). This brought them on to face Hackrz in the loser bracket finals. With this match they ended up having some issues with attendance, with Finnjake, SGFinny and Syndrome17, three of their main core, unable to attend. They ended up losing 3-1 to Hackrz (5-3 Temple, 3-5 Sandstorm, 5-2 Atomic, 5-0 Carrier) and thus were eliminated. https://hypixel.net/threads/tournament-the-invitational-2-hq.590005/ Guild Hacking In early April, Dave14david, the guildmaster and co-leader of KnightZ, was hacked by a scammer. The scammer ended up disbanding the guild, and telling most members he was the real Dave and that it was a 'prank'. Notoh ended up posting this on the forums, and was offered help by most people, notably Fooey who re-founded the guild for Notoh and Dave (on Notoh's Alt) which they then used to regain all their active members. Dave did make a support ticket with Mojang, and eventually got his account back and the guild was refounded. Late Guild/Disbandment After the hacking, despite all the help refounding the guild, The KnightZ had troubles regaining most of their old members, as they thought the hacker claiming it was a prank was the real Dave and thus did not rejoin. After this, because most members would not rejoin, Syndrome17, at the time head officer of KnightZ, ended up leaving. This brought a few members along with him, and soon even Notoh began to doubt KnightZ's survival. Notoh, split between joining ExCal (Where Syndrome and others joined) and staying in KnightZ. He ended up deciding to try to take a 2 week break from KnightZ into ExCal and then deciding from there, however, most members of KnightZ ended up thinking that he was leaving and thus left with him, effectively disbanding the guild (although to this day it has not disbanded as it was transfered to an inactive member). Most main members did end up reuniting in ExCal and Typhoon along with Notoh and Dave. Notable Players Notoh (aka NotohoftheNether, NotohandhisM4, KnightZ_NotohsM4) - Co-founder and Co-owner of the guild, current vice leader of TyphoonCvC along with a lot of KnightZ's main core), Known for Ingame leading in GvGs and play in GvGs/Tournaments + founding the guild as well as an active part of the forum community. Dave14david (aka Officer_johncena) - Co-Founder, Guildmaster and Co-Owner of the Guild, Current officer of TyphoonCvC, Known for occasional GvGs as well as leadership and founding the guild. Syndrome17 (aka OfficerSyn, Syn__) - Joined January 2016, Head Officer of Guild, current member of ExCal, Known for play in GvGs and PvPs as well as active part of forum community. Luke (aka luke_and_drome, Officer___LUKE, officercantspell, officernotoslave) - Joined November 2015, Officer of the guild, Current officer of TyphoonCvC, known for play in GvGs and PvPs as well leadership. Miners (aka minersdlextreme, DarkMinerCvC) Joined November-December 2015 (cannot place exact date), Officer of the Guild, Current Member of TyphoonCvC, known for play in GvGs (particularly clutches). _MagicFoxLover_ (no other aliases) Joined November-December 2015 (cannot place exact date), Officer of the Guild, Current Member of HaWeeWee. Known for play in GvGs and AK47 skills. GamerPro (aka GamerP101, GamerPro101, GamerPro_ GreedyGamer_) - Joined November 2015, Officer of the Guild, Currently guildless. Known for play in GvGs and being a longtime member of the guild. Finnjake345 (Aka TheFlyingDino and a bunch of other stuff) - Joined January 2016, Member of the guild, currently member of Timeless Yet Elegant, Known for play in GvGs + active forum member. SGFinny (Aka FinTheCvCLegend, CallMeMetro), Joined January 2016, Member of the guild, Currently Guildless, Known for play in GvGs. NovemberPanther (aka ptobey, __Snow_Leopard__), Joined January 2016, Officer of the Guild, Currently Member of ExCal, Known for play in GvGs + guild hopping but always returning to KnightZ. SilverScarab (no other aliases), Joined Day 1 of Guild Founding, Officer of the Guild, Currently Member of TyphoonCvC, known for being inactive but then destroying everybody + Camping. References